Vengeance of Love
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Sequel to 'Rage of the Sharpteeth! He had forgiven the Threehorn, but there was one whom he would never forgive... Never... R & E & R Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note: ****Third part of the Series consisting of 'Greatest Sacrifice' and 'Rage of the Sharpteeth' Read those first or you'll be VERY confused.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sometimes, life itself can surprise you. Even after a betrayal that wasn't one, it returned to normal. Chomper was slow to return to the side of his friends, and they were slow to fully accept him again, but the tight-knit group stayed together, even as Chomper grew to threatening sizes. The rest of the youngsters grew too, Littlefoot being the size of a moderate Threehorn by now for example.

Pterano returned after the five Cold Times he had been banished were over, being none too sure what to think about the newest herd-members. A playful threat by Threehorn himself about what might happen should he not be happy broke the ice between the Flyer and the Sharpteeth.

It still took a while for things to smooth over between the residents of the Valley and the Sharpteeth, much longer than it did for the youngsters, but even that soon returned to normal. Well, as much as a friendship between prey and predator can be considered normal, of course.

Tyra became a regular visitor, spending almost more time inside the Valley than outside it. The first time she did however, resulted in a battle between her and Grandma Longneck.

Rec watched from the sidelines as the barely healed Longneck met the furious Sharptooth in battle. Grandpa joined him soon after hearing that his wife was battling a Sharptooth.

Rec had to assure him with several promises that his own wife had no intention of bringing severe harm to his wife and that this was merely a vending of a bout of anger neither could vent at their actual target. He looked uncomfortable around the two grown-up male Longnecks as they watched the two females wreck the field they were on.

Grandpa had the feeling it had something do with what he had said to Grandma to cause her to threaten his very life. But neither Sharptooth, nor Longneck brought that episode up ever again.

The children were taught Sharptooth soon after. It was deemed too unsafe to only have two translators between two groups where a simple misunderstanding could do serious damage. It proved to be quite the challenge, but they got the hang of the basics after a while.

Sometimes Grandma looked ready to start smacking them with her tail when they butchered the language, particularly when the Sharpteeth looked ready to start rolling on the ground with laughter. She never told them what Petrie had said then.

By now it was during the hot season, dinosaurs looking for cool shelter in the shade and plants turning dry in the blistering light of the Great Circle. Even the Sharpteeth were reluctant to leave their cool caves to hunt.

But then the wind carried a worrisome scent to their home. Instinct woke them instantly from their lethargy, driving them up the mountains to get a view of the surrounding lands.

As they arrived at the top, the sky in front of them darkened.

Rec wheeled around turning towards the Great Valley in the distance and roared. The rock trembled with the volume he produced, the sound echoing in the landscape for miles in either direction, though the valley-floor got the full brunt.

He was answered with the voice of the old Longneck-female, her roar much deeper than his, but also far more distance-covering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fire spread at an alarming rate. Their green food, dried up by the long heat, went up in flames. Many did not leave their once lush forests alive, trapped among the burning plants.

Those that did huddled together away from the flames, forming a mixed herd of just a few dozen members. Many of the bigger dinosaur-species like the Longnecks were completely absent, being too slow to escape the fiery death that awaited the stragglers. Their size, such protection against the many carnivores, now proved their undoing as they couldn't maneuver well enough among the massive trees to escape the fire in time.

The children were crying, all of them. Many of the grown-ups were crying too, having lost loved ones or even entire families in the inferno. Some only stared into the mesmerizing colors of that which took their home. No one was sure how it started. Had the sky not been a perfect blue up until the smoke defiled it?

Soon a rumor started circulating among the survivors. It had been the children, it said. No! Impossible!

Yet it was the children themselves who told the story: they had been playing Toss the Seed, but instead of a seed or tree-sweet they had used stones. Stones that had smacked into one another, causing sparks. And the sparks erupted into the massive fire that had cost them all so dearly.

Their parents – those that lived, anyway – were too tired, both physically and mentally, to reprimand them for not warning anyone about that mishap until it was too late.

No Sky Water came to extinguish the flames and they raged unchecked until late the next day.

It was in the evening of that day that the first Fast Biters came, seeking an easy meal among the wounded and weakened Leaf-eaters. By the next day, the survivors of the fire had been reduced to a mere half of their already small number. Most of their losses had been among the families: the little ones had always been easy prey and the grown-ups defended their young with their lives instead of fleeing. Normally that would have been enough to discourage the Meat-eaters, but with all of them being weakened it only proved to be an even bigger feast for them.

By now the small herd consisted mostly of Flyers and Swimmers, who were among the fastest dinosaurs and therefore the ones who had the easiest escape from their forest-home when the fire spread. There were some Threehorns and close relatives, but no member of the Longneck-herd that had resided here had survived. Of the Clubtails and Spiketails there was only one family: two grown-up Clubtails and their three children, who had been lucky enough to be near the safety of the forest-exit when news of the fire spread. Everyone else was dead, either by the fire or by the jaws of the prowling Sharpteeth who were just waiting for a chance to attack again.

Everyone knew that that night would be their last, since no one had any strength left to defend themselves or to flee.

The Fast Biters prowled at a safe distance, creeping closer only to retreat whenever one of them stirred. They had time. Many were wounded, and their only source of food had disappeared. Sooner or later everyone of the small herd would be dead. And then they could feast.

The surviving children staid huddled close to their parents. Once in a while a cry would go up when a mother or father no longer answered to their voices. The other grown-ups would harshly hush them. Whenever it happened the Fast Biters grew bold, creeping into the herd to look for the recently deceased. Sometimes they were hunted off, but most of the time they could get to the corpse undisturbed.

It was late during that day that for the first time there was terrified commotion both in prey and predator: at the horizon was the looming form of one of the big Sharpteeth, slowly moving towards the herd.

They retreated as best as they could, abandoning their dead to his hungry jaws. The Fast Biters dispersed, fearing the newcomer for his sheer size. They would be no match for him in a battle over the meat. But again, they had time. He could not eat all the meat after all and what he left would be theirs.

He was slow to approach, taking his time to cross the distance to them. His red eyes spoke of hunger, soft snarling sounds echoing across the open expanse as he declared his dominance over the food available.

They were doomed…


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note:**** Merry Christmas! Or the appropriate equivalent of your belief-system. :D**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He glared lightly as he approached the abandoned bodies. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath and he shook his head as the sharp smell of burned flesh filled them instead. He snarled as he heard something small shift. He stepped over the Swimmer he had been leaning over, feeling the ground shake under his feet as he honed in on the dead Threehorn the sound had come from.

He could tell that it was a she, killed by wounds she had suffered from the fire rather than the Fast Biters. A soft meep sounded as he stopped in front of her.

With the Leaf-eater not resisting and being a dead weight – literally even – it didn't take him much effort to move her unmoving body. The small hatchling froze as it came face to face with the massive Sharptooth. It was a lighter shade than her mother. It drew some disturbing parallels for him when he realized it was a girl.

He rose back up again, knowing that she wouldn't try to run with him standing inches from her. He roared, calling for his family. The Fast Biters ran, not wishing to risk having to face a family worth of their big cousins.

The herd a short distance away got just a bit closer to a panic, the only thing keeping them there their lack of strength to move much.

Soon three silhouettes appeared in the sky overhead, circling the group. The smallest of them came down, landing a short distance from the corpses.

"These are all?" The brown Flyer asked, pointing at the survivors. The Sharptooth nodded and he took off again, joining the other two flying overhead. One of them left the way they had come, but the brown male Flyer and a dark-blue female landed again, nearer to the herd of survivors again.

"There is a hatchling here." The deep voice of the Sharptooth sounded, shell-shocking the small herd of survivors. They never had heard a Sharptooth speak before! "A little Threehorn."

"Tria will no doubt adopt it." The dark-blue Flyer moved up to him, starting to coax the young one out from where she was hiding under her dead mother. He left, moving into the direction where most of the Fast Biters had disappeared to.

The brown Flyer did not move from his spot, keeping a look-out. The female finally managed to coax the little one out, holding her in her arms. She walked over to the small herd, seemingly counting them.

"Who are you?" A weary Swimmer-mother asked, her throat parched and two hatchlings searching shelter in her shade.

"We are from the Great Valley, a day in that direction." The Flyer pointed with her wing from where they had come. "We saw the smoke of the fire and came to see if anyone had survived. We send Chomper ahead because he was the best choice to go alone." Here she pointed to the Sharptooth who was returning again. "He and his family live just outside our valley and are friends of many inside."

"He is…?" The Swimmer breathed, looking in disbelief at the massive dinosaur.

"Yes." The Flyer answered. "Are you all that are left of your herds?"

"That we know off." Another Flyer answered, a nasty burn on his wing hindering his movements.

"Petrie!" She called out to the other Flyer she had arrived with. "See if you find any others."

He nodded, taking to the skies again.

The Sharptooth stopped at a safe distance. "The Fast Biters are gone. I seem to have scared them away."

"Well, you are huge and dangerous-looking." She chuckled. "Can you keep guard to ensure they do not come back?"

He nodded, turning to walk away once more.

Forms appeared on the horizon. Chomper quickly returned, roaring at them. Another roar answered him and he nodded to the Flyer.

"Those are residents of our Valley who volunteered to come here." She told the small group.

"Are there Sharptooth with them?" A small Swimmer asked fearfully, referring to the answer-roar.

"No, but some of us can speak Sharptooth, just like Chomper can speak Flattooth." The Flyer answered softly, smiling gently. "That was who we call 'Grandma Longneck': she is the mate of the leader of the Valley - or at least the one who has quite the authority, it's a bit complicated to explain right now - and the best friend of the Sharpteeth living outside it."

Soon enough they could see the group heading for them: several Longnecks and a few Threehorns. A flyer flew ahead of the group: it was the same the other two had arrived with.

"Where is Petrie?" The Longneck in the lead called out once she was close enough.

"Seeing if there are other pockets of survivors." The Flyer answered her. "Is Tria with you?"

"Yes." A dark-pink Threehorn answered her, jogging over. "What is it?"

"I have someone who needs you." The Flyer looked down at the hatchling in her arms, showing her to the Threehorn. The little one had fallen asleep in exhaustion. "Her parents are among the dead."

"Put her on my back." The one who was apparently Tria stated.

The rest of the arrivals reached them now. "This is all?" The Longneck asked incredulously.

"At least as far as we know." The Swimmer answered. "Are you Grandma Longneck?"

"Yes." The old female nodded. "And you are…?"

"I am Hadria, I was the herd-leader of the Swimmer-herd who lived here." She said. "We lost many in the flames."

"I can see that." Grandma Longneck answered softly. "The Council in charge of our valley has decided to offer you sanctuary, if you want it."

Hadria looked at the rest of her group. All of them nodded. "Very much, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It took quite a while to get the exhausted dinosaurs to safety, most of them needing to be carried by the Longnecks. The three Flyers of the Valley - who had introduced themselves as Pterano, Saphira and Petrie - circled overhead to keep a lookout for the Fast Biters and other Meat-eaters. Petrie, the youngest, had not found any other survivors, leaving the once thriving herds of the forest reduced to a mere dozen tired individuals.

Chomper left them, running ahead to warn both his family and the other valley-residents that they were returning. Soon enough he returned again, taking up his vigil outside the herd.

"Do they enter your valley too?" Hadria was one of the few able to walk under their own power and now looked up to Grandma Longneck.

"Only Chomper and his mother regularly. His sister and father only do so sporadically." Grandma told her. "And his mother stays mostly around me, while he stays around my grandson and his friends. They don't really walk around on their own."

"How did you become friends with them anyway?" The black Clubtail asked.

"Now that is a long story." She chuckled, as did several other Valley-residents as they remembered that time. "It all began many Cold Times ago when my grandson and his friends – of which Petrie is one – were still young…"

She told them the story as they slowly progressed to the Great Valley. There, in the massive mountains surrounding the fertile valley-floor, they met another Sharptooth, bigger than Chomper and infinitively more threatening.

"This is Chomper's mother." Grandma said. "She is named Tyra." The Sharptooth inclined her head as if in greeting and then simply turned and walked away. "Quite nice, really. Unless you challenge her or threaten her loved ones. She's far more forgiving than her mate though."

"Her mate?" Hadria looked scared as she scanned the surrounding mountains.

"Rec. He's bigger, badder and a lot less inclined to enter the Valley so chances are that you'll never meet him at any rate." The Threehorn-female named Tria told her. "But even he listens to reason and is reluctant to kill beyond what he needs to survive, so there's that."

"You do realize you are more likely to terrify them than to calm them, no?" Grandma demanded of the pink Threehorn.

"I think your story already did a sufficient job of that." Tria countered. "What with telling them that a wrong word can cause quite some trouble."

"It was not that bad…" Grandma countered, frowning. "Everyone got out alive, didn't they?"

"After you got several more scars." One of other Longnecks pointed out. The old female said nothing, merely pursing her lips in response. The other Valley-residents chuckled softly again. She soon joined in, shaking her head in exasperation.

She lead them into the valley, where they were briefly introduced to several other residents and then shown to where they could rest and regain their strength.

Only one of them did not fall asleep immediately: the Clubtail-father stayed awake beside his family, glaring lightly as he looked out over the valley-floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group of the seven young ones gathered near one of the watering holes later that day, talking about the new arrivals excitedly.

"Tria has decided to name the hatchling Platia." Cera told them. "Said it fitted with her colors."

"Hopefully after she cleaned her." Chomper joked. "How is she?"

"Traumatized, but you know Tria." Cera shrugged. "She'll have that girl back to her old self – whatever that was – in no time."

"Yeah, we were lucky that one time, weren't we?" Ducky mused, remembering that time when they were still young when most of the valley had burned down. "I do think no one died there, did they?"

"If they did, we were not told…" Littlefoot answered. "Everything seemed so much easier back then, didn't it?"

"Sure did." Petrie agreed. "Though being big is nice too."

All of them laughed at that statement.

"At least all of you are now worthy meals." Chomper threatened, pretending to sneak up on the Threehorn beside him.

Cera's eyes widened briefly before she wheeled around, facing him. "Wanna see if my horns are worthy too?" She asked smugly, swinging her head from side to side as she advanced a bit.

"You're on." Chomper grinned, snapping at her playfully.

"Let's hope Mr. Threehorn doesn't come by now, that would be bad, yep yep yep." Ducky nodded as she and her other friends moved out of the way.

"Depending on how I react." A deep voice rumbled from behind them. Several of their grown-ups, including Tyra, had walked up on the group, now watching the young Threehorn and Sharptooth with amusement. "At the moment I am more interested in seeing who would win this."

It seemed it would be neither: Cera had never needed to defend herself before and Chomper had been far from being taught how to hunt Threehorns by his parents. Yet both carried the potential to be formidable…

Tyra lightly started as she sensed someone else watching. She looked away from the mock-battle to see most of the new arrivals looking on, most with worry on their faces. She chuckled softly, calling out to her son. _"You must flank her, Chomper. Use your speed to get behind her head-shield!"_

Cera meeped ever so softly, knowing enough of the language to realize that she just might be in trouble now.

Chomper grinned at his friend.

"Stay in one place and just turn on the spot to match his movements." Came the voice of Topps. He himself spoke no Sharptooth at all, but he instinctively knew that the Sharptooth beside him had given her child some pointers. So why shouldn't he do the same?


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't know what your problem is: herd-members look out for one another." Littlefoot grinned lightly at Chomper.

"Yes, but friends don't whack friends with SPIKETAILS." Chomper growled, glaring playfully at Spike, who had swung his tail at the Sharptooth when he nearly 'killed' Cera.

"We can have a rematch if you like." Cera smiled at him.

"One day, we will." Chomper promised. "Without interferences then."

"It would be a first though." Ruby chuckled. "But Chomper, was it just me or did your mother look worried after the fight?"

"Considering I nearly got stabbed by a Spiketail, I would be very upset if she wasn't." Chomper countered.

"That's not what I meant." Ruby stated. "But just as the wind turned from the arrivals towards her I swear she was seriously startled."

"Now that you mention it…" Shorty frowned lightly. "When I arrived I seriously thought something had happened to Chomper when I saw her face. And that was before Spike started swinging his tail around."

The rest now frowned too, thinking back to the battle. But they had been too focused on the mock battle between Chomper and Cera to pay much attention to what was happening on the sidelines.

"Well, by the time I looked at her she had to have gotten over it, because she didn't look shocked to me at all." Chomper mused.

"You think she would tell us if we asked?" Cera wondered.

"We can always try." Chomper answered, rising to his feet to go look for his mother. "I wonder where she is right now…"

"Me look for her." Petrie took to the skies, climbing high above the treetops. "She with Grandma Longneck!" He called down after looking around for a bit.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ducky joked.

"They are just like me and Chomper." Littlefoot agreed.

"Except we don't go about battling one another or threatening the other's family." Chomper pointed out.

"Speaking of that, do you know what your father said to Grandma Longneck to get her that angry?" Shorty asked, speeding up a bit so he could face the Sharptooth. Chomper's face spoke volumes.

"I don't think I should tell you guys…" He looked away. "Dad crossed a major line there."

"How major?" Littlefoot's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Major enough to have Grandma threaten to tell Bron and Grandpa so they would tear him apart." Chomper answered. "Please, don't make me tell you."

The evasion of the answer was answer enough. The two Longnecks did not push further, instead walking to where their grandmother was: at one of the water-holes talking in quick Sharptooth with Chomper's mother.

"_I cannot be fully certain, but the only other who could tell us would be Rec and I doubt bringing him in is wise in this situation." _The female Sharptooth was agitated, pacing lightly in front of the Longneck. Neither noticed the young ones coming to a stop just behind the tree-line, listening in on their conversation. _"He'd tear through this Valley… Again."_

Grandma groaned softly at that. _"When did life become so complicated I wonder? And how come you never noticed before? He lived just a day's-journey from here, less if you move quickly."_

"_We keep to the other side of the Valley because the hunt is better there." _Tyra answered. _"Less Valley-residents go that way when they leave, exactly for the reason that there was a lush valley just a day's-journey from the other side of the valley, meaning less chance for us to accidently kill or wound them while hunting. We can't keep track of hundreds of different dinosaurs."_

"_We should talk to some of the other grown-ups." _The Longneck decided. _"And hope Rec doesn't feel the urge to make one of his rare visits."_

"Grandma?" Littlefoot spoke up, startling the two older females. "What's going on?"

"Nothing good, nothing good at all." She answered. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that Dad would rampage should he find out." Chomper stepped forward. _"Mom, what is wrong?"_

"_The past is like a Sharptooth having tasted blood: it hunts you until it gets you." _She told her son. _"Even if it takes Cold Times to do so… and now the past is about to catch up with your father. Can you do me a favor and get the other grown-ups? Threehorn, Grandpa and the like. And do it quickly."_

Grandma Longneck nodded in agreement, shooing the children off. They obeyed, spreading out over the Valley to collect the ones in charge. The two females stayed behind, Tyra growing tenser by the moment.

Grandma looked over the water-hole to the field where the new arrivals were staying, studying them intently.

When the others reached them both were speaking in hushed tones again, Tyra's tail twitching in discomfort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Who is she?" _Tyra looked at the Swimmer she had not seen before with suspicion.

"_The leader of the new arrivals." _Grandma answered. _"The children must have gotten her too. Keep your distance, yes?"_

The Sharptooth snorted, but still did as asked. Her piercing gaze studied the Swimmer, unnerving the Leafeater greatly.

The Longneck-male greeted his wife with worry in his eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Another Rec-rage about to happen." She answered, resting her head just under his. "Worse than with Threehorn, I fear. None will be able to calm him down this time."

"What happened?" Said Threehorn demanded, Tria standing beside him looking up at the Longneck in worry.

"The new arrivals did." Grandma looked at Hadria. "The black Clubtail that is with you, what is he like?"

"What did he do now?" Hadria groaned. "He always was trouble. He hates all dinosaurs with a passion, not only restricted to Meat-eaters. More than once we had problems with him over something completely trivial."

"Wait a moment…" Bron breathed. "There is only one Clubtail I know off that would cause trouble with Rec… You don't think he is the one that killed White Star Senior, do you?" He demanded in horror.

"Tyra does." Grandma confirmed his fears. "She is pretty certain that his smell – or at least one very similar to it – was the one clinging to her and he fits the general description Rec once gave her."

Several Dinosaurs present gasped in shock and horror, some looking to the Sharptooth in confirmation. Despite not having understood a word of what was being said, she knew that there was only one reason for them to look at her like that. Tyra nodded solemnly.

"Well, if he was alone, the answer to this problem would be a lot easier…" Pterano said. "But he has a mate and children. We can't just throw them to the Sharpteeth like that."

"Even if he was alone, we can't just throw him out." Ducky's mother pointed out. "While at the same time allowing him to stay would all turn us into dinner… That much was obvious with Threehorn who simply insulted Rec's wife which nearly resulted in an entire family dead. I do not want to imagine what will happen to the one who actually killed her."

"You're not the only one." Grandpa frowned. "But I am afraid we can't just risk the Valley over him."

"You're going to send him away?" Hadria asked of them, her eyes widening.

"I am sorry, but we can't risk our herds and families over one – and only one – member of another." Petrie's mother answered her.

The Swimmer looked at each of them and sighed in defeat. "I feared something like this would happen." She whispered. "He always boasted about how he killed a Sharptooth when he was young and drove off another after nearly getting his stomach torn open. I feared the one who survived would come back for revenge."

Here the Longneck spoke with the Sharptooth, clicks and growls making the Swimmer shudder as she listened to the two.

"Someone should talk to his family." The old male Longneck stated, ignoring the conversation his mate was having. "Find out what his mate would do."

"I'll do it." Tria offered, trotting off to the new arrivals.

"Can the rest of you keep this quiet for now?" Grandpa asked the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The pink Threehorn skillfully maneuvered through the Valley to where the Clubtails grazed. She knew that that would be where the new arrivals would be as well. She didn't see the black Clubtail as she scanned the field, but his mate – a dark-blue one – was present.

"How do you like the Valley?" She softly asked as she approached her. The two youngsters were playing in their mother's shade, swinging their still undeveloped tail-clubs at one another. At the moment they'd be hard-pressed to break a grass-blade, let alone bones, so their mother let them do as they wanted.

"It is beautiful." The Clubtail smiled shyly. "My name is Anka."

"Mine is Tria. My mate is among the Leadership here." Tria smiled. "But he's not one to go and be concerned about how dinosaurs feel, so I do that."

"It's the same with mine." Anka answered, looking nervous as she looked around. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Mine is not that bad. He's just a nightmare at expressing his feelings and concerns." The Threehorn rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you heard the story of Grandma Longneck, no?"

"Oh yes." The Clubtail nodded. "So it was true?"

"All of it." Tria nodded too. "Rec's a nice guy, but he has a temper on occasion."

They fell silent, watching the two hatchlings play.

"How old are they?" Tria gestured to them.

"In three Night Circles 4 Cold Times will have passed since their hatching." Anka softly said. "The most beautiful day of my life."

"You say it as if you have been trying to tell yourself that for Cold Times now." The dark-pink female pointed out.

"Their father is a poor mate and a worse parent." Anka looked away. "But he was the only available male I found."

"Can't you leave him?" Came the inevitable question.

"The Valley is not big enough for that." Anka snorted, looking up at the Valley-walls that surrounded them.

"But what if you would get a chance? Would you take it?" Tria prodded gently. Her sky-blue eyes narrowed somewhat as she watched the other mull it over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_We need to keep Rec out of the Valley until you have decided a course of action."_ Tyra stated, walking beside her Longneck-friend.

"_The moment you tell him he should not enter, he will just to find why he should not." _The Longneck in question answered. _"Not to mention he will no doubt pick up the scent-trail sooner or later. Sooner if his son's sniffer is any indication of his own."_

"_Very much sooner. Rec's is even better than Chomper's." _Tyra looked at the valley-wall in concern. _"He needs but to near the path you took in and he WILL know."_

"_Wonderful…" _Grandma Longneck groaned. _"Can't you take him on a long hunt or something like that? Anything to buy us time."_

"_I can try that. But I cannot promise you anything." _Tyra answered. _"You saw how he was when White Star only got insulted."_

"_Oh yes…" _The Leaf-eater sighed in defeat as the Meat-eater made for the nearest exit. "I remember that only too well." She turned her head to look at her back, where among the many Fast Biter-scars was a ring of deep puncture-wounds: Rec had bitten her there, driving his teeth almost to the bone. It still hurt at times, sending sharp pain down her back powerful enough to have her collapse on the spot. It had devastated the Sharptooth when he learned of the damage he had done to her.

She walked down the slope to the valley-floor slowly, looking over to the Rock Circle where several grown-ups were gathered.

Then her head turned to the new arrivals, where Tria was talking to a dark-blue Clubtail. Where was the black Clubtail?

"That I would ever see the day where a Leaf-eater made friends with their enemies." The voice came from beside the path, its' owner hidden by several trees.

"They are no enemies." Grandma answered, turning to the source. The black Clubtail walked onto the path, looking up at her with surprisingly blue eyes.

"They are the ones we should fear." He countered, looking to where Tyra had disappeared to. "Though not always the ones we do."

"Do you?" She tilted her head.

"One, only one." He admitted. "The one who gave me this scar." He lowered one side of his body, showing her his stomach. Three long scars ran from its' center to the side. "He tasted my blood and I fear he will come back for more unless he was killed somewhere along the way."

"That might well happen." Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she studies the marks. "Though I cannot fathom why a Sharptooth would take on a Clubtail." 'Lies!' her mind reminded her. 'You know full well why Rec would.'

"Sharpteeth are much like us, as you no doubt found out already." The Clubtail returned to a normal position again. "His mate was killed. You can guess the rest."

"So you are the one…" She couldn't stop herself from breathing.

"Who?" He had heard her soft whisper.

"The one who killed the first mate of the male Sharptooth residing outside this valley." She told him.

The Clubtail said nothing, looking at her with an impassive face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That smell…

Memories flooded his mind. Anger flared anew as hate poured through his every vein.

That SMELL…

His massive body trembled as he scanned the air anew.

No doubt…

His daughter, dear child of his first mate, watched him in concern.

NO doubt…

He turned to the Valley, coming face to face with his second mate.

Him…

Her face spoke volumes, her wide eyes hiding nothing from him.

HIM!

His roar echoed for miles in either direction, shaking the very mountains.

Vengeance…

The two females cower from him, fear making them back away from the one they held so dear.

Rage…

He remembers the sight of his mate only too well. He remembers the taste of the blood of her murderer equally as well.

Hunger…

And he wants more. He wants his flesh.

Hate…

His walk to the Valley is slow, but nothing shall escape him now. Nothing will stop him now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is that him?" The black Clubtail softly asked.

Grandma nodded, not looking at him as her eyes scanned the rocks above them.

"Then it seems I finally pay for my crimes…" He breathed softly, a serene smile on his face.

"You are oddly calm about this." The Longneck turned to look at him, her tail twitching.

"I have been waiting for this." He answered. "Though it grieves me to leave my nephews with their mother."

"What?" Another roar, female this time, shook the very ground with its' intensity after the female Leaf-eater spoke.

"I should fear Sharpteeth, yet I fear my family…" He mused, looking from the rocks above them to her. "My sister, sweet to all but those in her way… I covered for her, I took the blame for her misdeeds and now I shall die for her crime. And so repent for my own. I should never have joined her."

"What exactly are you talking about?" She demanded, turning to face him fully now.

"Ask my sister, the one everyone thinks my mate: where are the children I had to watch and she took? Where did she cast them down the ravine in our valley? Who killed the pale-green Sharptooth and who took the blame and died for it?" He softly said. "Ask her why I am considered such a troublemaker and draw your conclusions."

The ground shook beneath their feet. Rhythmic impact-sounds reached their ears.

Grandma shuddered at the hissing. She came face to face with the three grown-up Sharpteeth as she turned, Rec's eyes burning with fury. White Star stood beside him, teeth gleaming in the light of the Bright Circle. Tyra stood slightly behind them, shaking her head lightly at the Longneck.

"Go, Longneck." The Clubtail stated. "Let me die for the lives lost because of me looking the other way. Let them have their vengeance, even if I am not the dinosaur they truly want."

She had protected Threehorn's family, going so far as to challenge all three of those before her now, but that had been different.

As the Longneck moved aside, the Sharpteeth closed in on the Clubtail. As she walked away, eyes pressed closed, they toppled him. And as she turned to look at them, they killed him.

A shudder ran through her body as she watched Rec and White Star tear into him like they were possessed. Tyra instead backed away some, walking up to her.

"_He caught the scent." _The Sharptooth said. _"I am sorry."_

"_It can't be helped." _The Longneck turned away, looking into the Valley at the sound of running footsteps. Chomper came to a sudden stop, his eyes widening at the sight of his father and sister. _"This was supposed to be." _She added, not so much for Tyra, but for the young Sharptooth.

His jaw quivered, but he nodded slowly.

She walked into the Valley once more, the youngest Sharptooth trailing after her. She should return to the other grown-ups and tell them of this and indeed she felt the severe need of her mate's closeness… She turned and walked the other way, aiming for the field where she had last seen the female Clubtail.

"Where are we going?" He asked her after a bit, following her through the forest covering much of the Valley-floor.

"To the new arrivals." She answered. "I need to get some things straight."

"What things?" He kept following her, worry in his eyes.

"Things I hope are wrong." She looked at him briefly. "You should warn the others about what has happened."

"I think the roars of Dad and Sis already did that." Chomper looked away briefly, clearly not sure what to think about all this.

"True." She nodded briefly, walking around a tree in her path. Her scars rippled as she moved, the shadows drawing patterns on her grey skin.

They entered the field, which was mostly empty since many dinosaurs had fled out of sheer instinct. Tria was gone, no doubt returning to Topsy's side once more.

"He is dead, I take it?" A dark-blue Clubtail looked at them, her children having disappeared.

"He is." Grandma stated, watching the impassive reaction of the other female. "Your brother is dead."

Here the grey eyes of the smaller Leaf-eater widened and then she smiled in disdain. "He told you."

"Was it true?" The other Leaf-eater countered.

"Everything for my children." Anka stated. "Are not all mothers like that?"

"No." Tosa snarled. "No, only you."

"That explains why it was so easy." The Clubtail turned away. "Their own failure, you know…"

She had entirely too much to deal with these days. She was too old for this, far too old.

'What was that about?'

'Difference of opinion.'

'That normally doesn't result in you stepping on dinosaurs.'

'It normally did not go this far.'

A grown-up Clubtail's back is capable of shrugging off almost anything. Fast Biters? Meh, what was the problem? Greater Sharptooth? As long as they don't reach the belly: whatever… Fully grown Longneck? … Might get problematic…

Chomper's eyes widened to near impossible sizes as the armored back gave way under the two feet crashing onto it. He stepped back as blood splattered the grass. He shuddered when seeing the body being flattened under the weight of a grown-up Longneck.

His family, in search for the Longneck, couldn't believe their eyes.

Grandma Longneck walked away to the nearest exit, blood coloring her two front-legs red. Of the six on the field, she was the only one moving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Get your brother out." _Rec ordered White Star. _"Tyra, follow her. I want to know why she suddenly started stepping on dinosaurs."_

"_On it." _His mate turned and followed the trail of the Longneck. White Star ushered Chomper away. He was unresponsive, staring straight ahead as she nudged him to the nearest exit.

The older male waited until his family had left before leaning down to inspect the Clubtail. He immediately realized that there would be no way that he'd be able to take the blame for this.

He took a deep breath, the smell of blood cloaking nearly everything. But he had the keenest sniffer out of his entire family, able to pick up who had walked somewhere days beforehand. If there was one smell he would never forget, it would be the one surrounding White Star senior after she had been killed.

He did not like what his memory was telling him: you hunted the wrong one, though close in smell, he was not the one you wanted. The Longneck stole your kill.

It was over…

He shook his head, filtering the smells to find what he was looking for. Ah, there it was…

The dark-green Sharptooth simply stepped over the body, following the faint scent.

The plants rustled as he walked through them, not hiding his movements in the slightest. He found the trail leading him to the Rock Circle.

The reaction when he appeared was amusing. It was easy to tell who had lived in this Valley longer and who had only just arrived. He ignored them, following the trail.

Why did it have to be the Threehorns all the time?

Tria looked up at Chomper's father, the two young Clubtails just behind her together with her adopted daughter. They had asked their mother if it would be okay to visit some of their friends and she had sent them with Tria to meet them.

"_So it's over?" _Littlefoot asked, his speech having a Leaf-eater accent shining through, unlike his grandmother's.

"_No." _Rec shook his head. _"Or perhaps yes… The Clubtail is dead."_

The children that knew the language looked down sadly, the rest following their move.

"_Littlefoot?" _Rec tore his eyes from the two young Clubtails to look at the half-grown Longneck.

"_Yes?"_ Littlefoot looked at him questioningly, shuddering lightly when his eyes strayed to the Sharptooth's mouth.

"_Tell these Clubtails they are alone now." _Rec ordered, one of his tiny hands pointing at the young ones behind Tria. _"Their parents are both dead."_

The Longneck blinked once, twice and then softly breathed some words in Leaf-eater.

One of the young Clubtails screamed something… and charged.

Rec easily evaded the attack, stepping over the young one.

"_Grandpa wants to know what happened." _Littlefoot said as Tria gently but firmly pulled the Clubtail back.

"_What is there to know? They're both dead, nothing will change that." _Rec looked to where Grandma Longneck and Tyra had left the Valley.

"_How did they die, for one." _Cera spoke up, standing beside her father.

"_I killed the father. As for the mother…" _It should not be this hard to say those words. He took a shuddering breath. _"It should not be this hard to tell you her fate…" _He hadn't even realized he had said this out loud until Ducky asked him why that would be so. _"I have said many things I hated myself over: I mocked a dear friend and insulted her dead child to goad her into attacking me…" _He looked at Grandpa Longneck and Bron, both of whom were dependent on another's translation to understand him and therefore did not know what he had just said. _"Those words burned in my throat, but I find these do even more." _

It was impossible not to see the change coming over Littlefoot as the Sharptooth spoke. Rec looked impassively as the collected nature of the young one was at odds with his desire to make the Sharptooth pay for those words.

"_Remember who of us is the better fighter." _Rec stated. _"Your grandmother already avenged your mother. You would only die trying because I will defend myself when attacked, even by you. Snitch on me later, young Longneck. There will be enough grief without adding that old one to it."_

He strained with his emotions, that much was obvious. His teeth gritted together. But he managed to remain calm: certainly an admirable feat.

"_Who killed her?" _Ducky demanded in his stead, resting her hand on his flank in support.

"_Tosa. Her name was Tosa." _He managed to ground out, bracing himself for what was to come. Even if Littlefoot never was told, his grandfather would recognize the name immediately.

He hadn't expected half of the reaction he got. One moment he was watching the youngsters, the next moment he was flying. He grunted in pain when he crashed into the stone forming the Circle, glaring at the heavily breathing Longneck.

"_Well, he definitely packs a bigger punch than his wife." _Rec struggled to his feet, hissing at the other male. He roared at Grandpa, not willing in the slightest to have the Leaf-eater beat him around.

Grandpa answered in kind, closing in on the Sharptooth with fury burning in his eyes. His tail grazed the other's side, forcing him to jump back to remain safe.

"_Longneck, forgive me…" _Rec breathed, jumping back once more. There was no way anyone could calm down the furious Longneck now. He had to act.

He hardly used this particular move, his legs objecting to the forces he forced them to endure every time he did. But right now he needed to bring a Longneck down, and preferably before said Longneck brought him down. He crouched lightly, shooting forward under the swinging tail and then propelled himself upward with all his might. His leg-muscles screamed in pain as Rec flew through the air, aimed at the old Longneck's side.

Neither of them saw the memories flashing through Littlefoot's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He wanted to scream, he wanted to run forward and stop all this. But he couldn't…

Littlefoot could only stare as the Sharptooth landed on his grandfather's back, driving his teeth into the back of the other. The grey Longneck roared in pain as the Sharptooth used his powerful legs to thrust himself off of him.

The earth shook when Rec landed, but he didn't wait until he had properly regained his footing, instead shooting forward and ramming the Leaf-eater in the side.

That was all he did…

Rec distanced himself from the old Longneck, now protected by his son-in-law. He hissed as pain shot through one of his legs. He hated jumping SO much. How others had perfected it as a hunting-technique was beyond him.

The haunted look in Littlefoot's eyes surprised him. The young Longneck did not even move as his grandfather struggled to his feet again. It was only then he remembered what Grandma had once told them about her daughter's death.

"_I have not killed a Valley-resident yet and I have no intention of ever starting," _His deep voice tore the Longneck from his shock. _"And I take no joy in any suffering, but I just have caused it."_

"_Why is that name so shocking?" _Cera demanded softly, turning from watching the old Longneck to staring at the Sharptooth.

"_Of what it means." _Rec sighed in sadness. _"Of whom I condemn with saying it."_

"_I do not know anyone by that name…" _Ducky said.

"You are lying." Warped by nothing short of intense hate, Grandpa Longneck's voice silenced everything around them. "You. Are. Lying."

"_I wish I were." _Chomper's father breathed, voice permeated with enough grief to even alert the non-Sharptooth-speaking dinosaurs to it. _"By the lives of my family, I wish I were, Longneck. But I am not: Tosa has killed today. And I cannot say why…"_

It would have been more merciful to kill him outright. Grandpa Longneck collapsed, face blank of all emotions and his eyes staring into those of the Sharptooth towering over him.

The sun drew long shadows as the two looked at each other. Their eye-contact was only broken when Rec turned to leave the Valley, walking with a slight limp as he did so.

The pain in his chest was unbearable, perhaps even worse than the one he had had when he believed that Grandma had died. No… Nothing could top that pain, but this one came dangerously close.

"Papa Longneck?" Bron nudged him. "Who is Tosa?"

"You know her… you all do…" The old male pressed his eyes closed, praying that this would all just turn out to be a nightmare. "Merely under a different name: Grandma Longneck. Grandma killed that Clubtail."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_You're not going to tell me why you did that, are you?" _Tyra broke the silence, studying the Longneck she was walking beside.

"_Not unless I am certain." _It was the first thing Grandma had said since leaving the Valley. _"You should go back."_

"_And have you run around here alone? I don't think so." _Tyra shook her head. _"Where you go, I will go."_

"_Even if that means never returning to the Valley?" _The Longneck looked over her shoulder briefly. _"I killed someone, Tyra, that is not something we can just forget. Precedents show that I would not be welcome in the Valley anymore for at least several Cold Times."_

Tyra said nothing, clearly thinking. _"Would that even count for you?"_

"_Yes. What are rules worth when we make exceptions?" _Grandma sighed softly.

"_Where are we going now then?" _Tyra changed the subject, looking around her.

"_The forest that burned down recently." _Came the answer. _"I need to check on something there."_

"_The 'I am certain'-part?" _Tyra realized.

"_Yes." _That was the last they spoke, descending into silence afterwards. Even when the Great Circle went to sleep, they did not stop.

There was little left of those that had not survived the flames. As Tyra leaned down to inspect the remnants, Tosa walked on into the forest of burned trees. Ash whirled up at every step, coloring her legs black within moments. She looked around, searching.

When the Sharptooth looked up again, the Flattooth was climbing a narrow path up a mountain-side.

"_What are we doing up here?" _Tyra asked when she joined her friend on a plateau at the top of the path.

"_Can you help me remove these?" _Her friend counter-asked, gesturing to some trees that had fallen over. Unlike those down in the valley, these had been spared by the fire, but they carried no leaves: they had been dead and possibly rotting for quite some time now.

"_Why do you want to move them?" _Tyra studied them.

"_Because of what I fear is underneath them." _Grandma hooked her head behind one of them, starting to roll it away.

Tyra shrugged and helped, clamping her jaws around one of them and carried it over to an empty spot. After three more by each of them, Grandma looked into the hole they had made.

Her face turned into a fury-filled mask. That fury was quickly evaporated by grief and she turned away, unable to keep looking.

Tyra looked at her in worry, and then looked into the hole herself. She hissed in horror, her blood-red eyes widening to near impossible sizes. Then she turned to the Longneck.

"_What in the name of everything that is good and important am I looking at here, Longneck?" _She demanded, her voice slightly rising in sheer disbelief at the sight that had greeted her when she looked into the hole as she spoke. _"What am I looking at?" _She screamed.

"_You're looking at the reason you wanted to know…" _The Longneck answered, head low and eyes fastened on the ground. _"My reason for starting to step on dinosaurs."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_That does not explain what that is!"_ Tyra screeched, pointing with one of her tiny claws at the opening. _"I do not see a connection between that and the Clubtail!"_

"_The Clubtail made that." _Grandma softly said. _"And forced her brother to take the blame."_

"_What?" _From screeching fury she went to calm disbelief in a matter of moments. _"Longneck, what exactly is going on here? I do not know Leaf-eater, I do not know what was said back in the Valley whether it be between you and her or you and him."_

"_It's a long story…" _The Longneck sighed sadly.

"_Considering we won't be going anywhere, you might as well tell me." _Tyra nudged her gently. _"Considering at least someone ought to know how it did get that far."_

"_Several know, it's just too bad that they cannot tell anymore." _The older female softly said. _"And I know only a little."_

"_Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't have been better had I and Rec never decided to visit Chomper all those years ago." _Tyra groaned. _"It certainly would have removed a lot of drama in our lives."_

"_And all of my life." _Grandma couldn't help but chuckle. _"Make yourself comfortable, Tyra, and I'll tell you what I know."_

"_You better." _The Sharptooth gracefully sat down on the ground, her tail wrapping around her body. Opposite of her the Longneck did the same.

Above them the Bright Circle descended below the horizon. And far in the distance, long shadows rose from their owners, stretching to the burned out forest as if to grasp it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We can't just let her leave like that." Littlefoot looked at his grandfather in disbelief. "She is your mate! You nearly died when you lost her all those Cold Times ago!"

"She has killed someone, and not even in self-defense." Grandpa countered. "Even if I got her back, she would still be send away again as punishment for that. Getting her back will not change a thing."

"So you just are going to let her go?" The younger male demanded incredulously. "What kind of husband are you?"

"One who cannot keep losing his only love!" The old one turned around so fast his swinging tail smashed against a tree so hard it fell over. "I cannot keep losing her, Littlefoot. She knows that. It is why she left. To make it easier on the both of us."

They stared at each other. "I am going after her." Littlefoot stated.

"You won't." His grandfather coolly said. "You do not even know where she went and she has Tyra with her to keep her safe."

"And what happens when Tyra leaves her?" Littlefoot argued. "What then? She'll be all alone out there."

"Your grandmother is able to protect herself. You will not leave." The grandmother had authority outside of the Valley, the grandfather had it inside. To go against them was almost a crime in itself.

Littlefoot turned and walked away, glaring ahead as he did so.

To expect him to stay out of trouble and not help someone dear to him, however was the single most foolish notion one could have. It was just the question which would prevail.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_He hasn't moved." _White Star told her father when he returned. _"He is in shock and I can't snap him out of it."_

"_Well, that was to be expected." _Rec looked at the young Sharptooth curled up in the ground. He was staring straight out of the cave, his eyes not moving in the slightest._ "One can't see something like that and shake it off."_

"_We did." _His daughter pointed out.

"_We caused our own share of these… scenes… Your brother only ever helped bring down crippled or extremely sick Swimmers and the like. It cannot be compared: especially since he very nearly considers her his actual Grandmother, rather than just someone who goes by the name." _Rec sighed as he tilted his head lightly to assess his son.

"_So, what are we going to do about him?" _White Star looked from her brother to her father. _"We can't leave him like this."_

"_I am afraid that is all we can do." _Rec walked out of the cave and looked up at the darkening sky. _"I am more worried about the Longneck and your mother."_

"_They're both capable of defending themselves."_

"_And one of them just killed for the first time." _Rec growled. _"That cannot have gone over well and then your mother not only has to defend herself, but also a massive Longneck."_

"_Good point there…_" The pale-green Sharptooth had to admit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two Longnecks came to an agreement: they would send out one of the flyers, but Littlefoot would stay in the valley. Pterano offered to go, stating that he still was quite adept at flying in the Mysterious Beyond. He left immediately after Rec told them the two females had most likely gone into the direction of the burnt forest.

At the burnt forest itself however, instinct seemed to tell Tyra to leave. When questioned she pointed to the horizon, where dark forms were approaching.

"_A herd worth of Longnecks. Not exactly something a lone Sharptooth wants to encounter." _Tyra shuddered lightly. _"You're really dinosaurs I can do without having to fight."_

"_I'll keep them from attacking you, should it be necessary." _Grandma smiled lightly, looking at the approaching herd. _"This was most likely one of their stops. They probably don't know it burned down yet."_

"_I'll just go take a long walk." _Tyra countered. _"Don't get eaten while I'm gone."_

"_I won't." _She watched the Sharptooth go and decided to meet the herd. Best to warn them before they got all the way here: whatever little ones there were with them did not need to see the destruction the fire had brought on the no doubt once lustrous forest.

"I just hope they didn't have relatives there." She murmured, studying the herd as they neared.

She blinked in surprise at the one leading them. So familiar… As if she was looking at her younger self. They had seen her, the leader apparently having somewhat similar sentiments, because she stopped too.

"Mother?" She breathed, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Tora?" To honor her near equal looks to her mother's they had given her a name near equal to hers as well.

"Mom!" The younger female beamed, running forward to hug the older female. "Oh my heaven, we thought you had died long ago when we couldn't find you anywhere anymore."

"We pretty much thought the same." Her mother smiled warmly at her and looked up as a male left the rest of the herd. There were tears in his eyes. "Skye…" Her son… Her dear eldest…

The joy of the two children soon turned to horror when they studied their mother: she was alone and littered with scars. Where were their father and siblings? Her reaction at the question did nothing to allay their fears.

Grandma looked away, pained at the memory. "Your siblings were killed many Cold Times ago by Sharpteeth."

"And Dad?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He lives." Her mother assured her. "Not that far from here, actually." She gestured to where the Great Valley was.

"Really?" They followed her line of sight. "Well, good to know we were always so close and never noticed." The dark-blue male groaned. "But why are you out here alone?"

"I'm not out here alone." She assured him. "I thought it might be good to warn you when I saw your herd move towards the forest just behind that mountain-ridge."

"Oh?" He looked at the mountain-ridge. "Why is that?"

"It burned down recently." She looked up in surprise when a Longneck of the herd cried out in horror and grief.

"She asked her parents to be allowed to make a 'round' with us." Tora whispered. "We were just bringing her home."

"Oh dear…" Grandma answered, watching as several of the herd-members tried to console the young female.

"Seems we have a new addition to our herd." Skye whispered sadly.

"Speaking of additions, you have a nephew." His mother told them. "Your sister mated and had a son. He lives still."

They only smiled weakly in answer. "Makes you a triple grandmother." Tora swung her tail to two youngsters consoling the heart-broken female. "I became a mother too ten Cold Times ago."

The old female smiled warmly at that. They had a lot of catching up to do once everything calmed down some.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tyra saw from a distance how the Longneck happily greeted some of the herd-members. She winced in sympathy when one of them started crying. It seemed someone had lost something in the fire.

Curiosity killed the hatchling and the Sharptooth walking up to the Longneck-herd in full view. Her red eyes narrowed as she studied the two flanking her friend. One of them looked exactly like her.

Grandma looked in her direction, smiling at her with tinge of sadness before turning to the other two and saying something.

She loved terrifying dinosaurs. Tyra grinned widely, something that earned her a playful glare from the Leafeater.

"_Stop terrifying my children." _The old female scolded.

"_Children? Where did those come from?" _Tyra chuckled, stopping at a respectful distance.

"_Considering you have had a nest, I think you know." _An upcoming laugh reverberated in the Longneck's voice.

"_True." _Tyra tilted her head lightly. _"She looks like you."_

The Longnecks talked among each other after that. Tyra just hoped the old female had enough pull on her children to convince them she was a 'good' Sharptooth. She hated having to run for her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 13**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why are you not with Dad?" Her daughter asked, as they moved away from the herd some. The Sharptooth stayed beside the Longneck, like some kind of guard.

"I left him." The old female did not look at her two children, instead studying their children – her grandchildren.

"But why?" Her son moved into her line of sight. "Why, Mom? Last time we saw you two you looked so much in love it almost made me jealous."

"That does not concern you." She answered him, her tail twitching in agitation. "I am going to convince Tyra to show you the way to the Valley, there you can eat and recover. Should we meet again, I will join your herd, but I cannot return to your father's side."

"You want to go out on your own?" They both exclaimed in unison. "Mother, have you gone mad or something like that?"

"No." She coldly stated, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces as she watched their despair and disbelief. "You should leave quickly, considering I doubt you have eaten in quite a while."

She turned away from them, to the Sharptooth and started to talk to her. Her children looked at each other helplessly as they regarded their mother.

"_You got to be kidding me, Longneck. You are not your husband: you cannot defend yourself well enough to stay out here alone!" _Tyra growled. _"I cannot just leave you here and go play guide to some Longneck-herd. Just point them in the right direction, they'll find it."_

"_Before or after your family thinks one of them to be potential dinner." _Grandma looked from the young female that had lost her family to her own grandchildren. _"Go with them, ensure that they reach the Valley safely."_

"_I cannot just leave you out here." _Tyra repeated, despair filling her voice. _"Tosa, this will be your dead."_

"_I lived a long and happy life, it's not that bad." _She hated being that good at lying. Now if she could convince herself, this would all be so much easier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Uncle, you see that?" Petri flew beside Pterano, scanning the Mysterious Beyond for Grandma Longneck and Tyra.

"Isn't that Tyra?" Pterano realized. "Who is she traveling with?"

"Not Ali's herd." His nephew answered, looking at the Longnecks walking after the Sharptooth.

"Nor Grandma Longneck." The older flyer realized with trepidation. "Oh, this can't be good." He descended into a steep decline, aiming for the Sharptooth.

She saw him and stopped walking so he could land in front of her, his nephew just behind him.

"_Where Grandma Longneck?" _Petrie asked.

"_She didn't want to return and told me to get this herd to the Valley." _Tyra growled in obvious frustration. _"It's being lead by some of her kids, if I got that properly." _She gestured to the two in the lead.

Petrie gasped and then looked at his uncle as he quickly translated what Tyra had told him.

"How long was it since you left her?" Pterano demanded of the Longnecks.

"This morning." One of them answered. The old flyer looked up, calculating how far she could have gotten by now. Very far. Worse of all: too far.

"We'll go back to the Valley." He sighed in defeat.

"Uncle…" Petrie spoke up.

"We'll never be able to catch up with her by now." His uncle interrupted him. "Not if she does not want to be caught. Longnecks can move quite fast if they have no herd to consider."

"Can someone tell us why she wanted to leave in the first place?" A female looking almost exactly like Grandma Longneck asked.

"I think it's better if someone else tells you that." Pterano answered. "It's not my place to do so."

They set out for the Valley again, occasionally looking back to where they had come from. It had felt so wrong to leave her, but they could hardly have forced her to join them and had they stayed, they would have starved.

The young female that had lived in the forest walked along as if in a trance. She had not spoken since they had made a short walk through the forest. Even when they reached a burnt body that could only have come from a Longneck, she had not said a word.

Tyra in a few quick words told Petrie what had happened, who equally quickly updated his uncle.

"Shouldn't one of us fly ahead to warn the Valley, especially Grandpa and Littlefoot?" They were far above the herd, only within hearing-range of the Sharptooth, but aside from a few words here and there, she couldn't understand Leafeater, ensuring no one could overhear them.

"No. I doubt he'd believe us if we told him that instead of his wife, we found his children. Best to let them explain it themselves." Pterano looked down. "Though perhaps it would be wise to warn the Sharpteeth: I think several of these Longnecks would be a good snack, and I don't want to risk anything."

Petrie nodded, flying ahead as Pterano glided downward. "Petrie is warning the other Sharpteeth to let us pass." He told the herd.


	14. Chapter 14

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 14**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Longneck-herd made it through the mountains with relative ease, though a small bout of panic ensued when a massive Sharptooth appeared in front of them.

"That is Rec, her mate." The bigger flyer told them. It did little to calm them, considering he was looking rather angry.

"_Chomper is devastated." _He ignored them, turning to his wife. _"He hasn't spoken since then."_

"_Bloody Clubtail…" _She growled in answer. _"I'll see what I can do later today, I promised Longneck to bring this herd to the Valley."_

"_Me no think Clubtail to blame." _Petrie pointed out softly and with pain in his voice.

"_And that is why Grown-ups do the thinking." _Tyra coldly stated. _"Do you think you can get him to the Valley?" _ She asked her mate. _"I think I know what might help him."_

Her mate's eyes narrowed as he regarded her intently, then he nodded and left. As she looked back at the flyer, he was also staring at her.

She looked away and started walking again, not caring if the herd followed her or not.

"_What was that about?" _White Star called down, standing high above the path her mother was walking.

"_Later." _The older female answered. _"All in due time. Gather the Valley-residents."_

She too disappeared, gracefully jogging into the direction of the Valley.

Tyra glanced back, seeing the herd only slowly start moving. _"Petrie, for heaven's sake tell them that no one is going to eat Grandma's children and their herd-members here. I am getting impatient."_

She started walking again, entering the Valley through one of the well-hidden valley-entrances without looking back once. She only stopped when she was halfway to the Valley-floor, where she looked up at the Bright Circle. It was descending already, meaning she had left Grandma for over half a day now.

"_Damnit…" _For a moment her frustration won it of her control and she wheeled on a young tree. A moment later one half of it was on the ground, bitten clean off. That had helped to calm her, but only a bit.

"_What did that tree do to you?" _Cera stood just a short distance away.

"_It was close. Where is Grandpa?" _The Sharptooth demanded, looking into the Valley again. One would expect a Longneck to stand out with all these open spaces, but no luck with that today.

"_They are in the Rock Circle. Did Petrie and Pterano find you?" _Cera looked into the sky, still empty.

"_We found each other." _Chomper's mother looked at her. _"Get your parents to the Circle as well."_

For a moment it looked like the Threehorn would argue, but something shut her off: the rumbling of an approaching herd. She jogged down the mountainside as the Longnecks entered.

"_Tell them they can go eat where-ever they want, but that Grandpa is at the Rock-circle." _Tyra looked at the young flyer and as he translated, her attention turned to the two children of Grandma Longneck.

The herd dispersed, but they, the two hatchlings and two others stayed behind, clearly waiting. She walked ahead of them, leading them through the thick forest on this side of the Valley. The residents looked up as they walked past, many noticing the resemblance between the Longneck-female and Grandma Longneck. No doubt there'd be rumors about that before the Bright Circle had gone to sleep. Petrie flew overhead while Pterano flew ahead, reaching the Rock Circle gliding on some currents.

Voices rose from ahead of her and even with her rather poor knowledge of Leafeater she could make out despair and disbelief in them. Then an angry one spoke up, one she recognized as the Threehorn immediately. Was that male ever not angry?

"Well, excuse me." Pterano countered angrily as she stepped inside. "What was I supposed to do? Hope I can overcome almost half a day head-start of someone who wants to be gone?"

"Enough." Grandpa cut them off. "It is too late anyway." It clearly hurt him to say those words, sadness written all over his countenance.

"Pretty much." A strange voice spoke up, strange and yet only a distant memory. "She was adamant in staying away."

The group looked at the entrance, where Tyra stood with several Longnecks. The dark-blue male had spoken, looking – no, staring – at Grandpa Longneck like he had never expected to see the other again.

"Skye…?" Grief was replaced by disbelief as the old male stepped forward, studying the other.

"Yes." Skye managed to choke out. "Yes, it is I."

"Not only he." The resemblance was striking, safe that she bore no scars. "Hello, father, it has been too long since we last saw you."

"Far too long…" He studied them intently. "I am sorry I cannot be happier about this."

"It's alright." They nodded slowly. "Though mom would not tell us what happened."

"She killed." Bron told them, looking at them with surprise in his eyes. Their reactions were expected and understandable. "And no one knows why."

"_No one but I." _Tyra had listened to the translations given to her and now spoke up, her growls dragging all attention to her at once. The Sharpteeth rarely meddled in Valley-business, but when they did, the dinosaurs heeded their words. Now was no different.


	15. Chapter 15

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 15**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They turned to her as one, even the visitors.

"_Grandma told me." _She stated, looking over her shoulder briefly when her family arrived. _"And I must say I cannot blame her."_

"_You're a Sharptooth, of course you don't." _Littlefoot translated what the young Clubtail had said. Tyra looked at them both, one with a sparkle of hope in his eyes, the other glaring with unconcealed hate.

"_If we are going to look at descent when thinking about feelings now, then you should be jumping up and down in utter glee." _The female Sharptooth snarled at the hatchling. _"So why don't you?"_

"_Tyra." _Rec warned her in horror. She was really the last he had expected to speak in such a tone to a hatchling.

"_It is true." _She countered, looking over her shoulder at him.

"_True or not, Grandpa would appreciate you changing your tone." _Littlefoot told her after his grandfather had spoken up.

"_Or what? Will he throw me out?" _Tyra chuckled. _"Don't forget that the only Leafeater I listen to is currently walking the Mysterious Beyond because of a…" _She hesitated, looking at the young hatchlings briefly. _"Because of her killing someone who deserved it."_

It was clear she had meant to say something else: something she just barely remembered was not for young ears.

"_Get them out." _She said after a short silence. _"Someone can later tell them what was told. I don't think I can keep this hatchling-friendly."_

It was Cera who spoke up. "Alright, every hatchling with me." She ordered, looking at the young ones with their parents. "Now."

The Sharptooth waited until Cera was well away before she spoke again, turning to Hadria as she did so.

"_Did you have many hatchlings a year?" _The answer was so out-of-place that Hadria was simply shocked into answering.

She nodded. "More than there seem to be here."

"_And yet, only so few were there after the fire. Surely they did not all perish in the flames?" _Tyra's eyes narrowed as she regarded the Swimmer. While Grandma had been with her family, she had sought out the Fast Biters that still lived around the forest and asked them some questions.

"We lost many to Fast Biters and other Sharpteeth." The newly arrived Swimmer couldn't keep a hint of accusation out of her words.

Those had not been the words of the Fast Biters, she faintly recalled. They had been adamant that with the powerful protection the Leafeaters exercised over their hatchlings they until the fire hardly even got close to most of the hatchlings. She had made sure they were not lying to her. Not to mention there would be no use to that at any rate.

"_Do you know the plateau overlooking your forest?" _Tyra asked, deep in thought.

"It was the living-spot for the Clubtails that died here." Hadria told her. "What does this have to do with their deaths?"

"_Just answer me."_ Tyra sharply said. _"I am beginning to get there. Where you ever up there?"_

Hadria shook her head.

"_You should have been." _The Sharptooth snarled at her. _"You might have saved your hatchlings if you had."_

"_How come that?" _Rec interrupted his mate.

"_There is a ravine up there, not very dangerous for a grown Dinosaur – about as deep as a Swimmer stands tall at their highest – but that was enough." _Tyra turned to look at him, all others fading as she talked to her mate, not even registering that Littlefoot was still translating what she said. _"It was not very long either – perhaps a Longneck-neck? – but it will haunt me. There were bones, Rec, bones I know came from hatchlings."_

She fell silent and shuddered. _"I dare not make a count of the amount." _

"_So?" _He coaxed, gently nuzzling her.

"_They were broken. By a Clubtail." _She looked at Hadria, remembering the Swimmer. _"According to Grandma, that Clubtail's mate was not the father of her children. Instead he was her brother, taking the place of her mate for some reason. He covered for her. Even when she killed the hatchlings of your forest." _She turned to her mate again. _"And when she killed White Star Senior. He told Grandma before we found them and according to her, she confirmed it. She said that the Clubtail thought it the most normal thing in the world to kill other dinosaur's hatchlings so her own had better chances."_

Rec hissed in horror and anger and not merely over what she revealed about his first mate's death.

He was the only one who made a sound. No one moved until Pterano took to the skies, flying in the direction of the burned-out forest at great speed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 16**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pterano flew without pause to the burned-down forest. It was at the beginning of the night when he finally reached it, scanning the area for the plateau Tyra had mentioned. With all the trees burned down and the smoke dissipated, it was easily found.

When he returned to the Great Valley he could only nod, confirming the story of the Sharptooth.

This entire thing was starting to get complicated…

"Grandpa?" The old flyer touched down near the Longneck-nesting-site. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Certainly." It was worrying how quickly he left the side of his just returned-children to walk with the Flyer. "What is it?"

"When I was at that forest, I saw Grandma." Pterano told him bluntly. "She had not left."

"Oh?" His voice should not be this even, Pterano thought as he mentally shuddered.

"Are you not going to her?" He inquired.

"She still killed, Pterano." Grandpa sighed in defeat. "Her reason does not change that."

"And letting her get killed is going to help?" The dark-brown flyer muttered. "She is too old to stay out there alone."

"She will join the herd of our children once they leave." The other walked away, deeper into the Valley. The conversation was over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All the old ones had forgotten a simple thing however: Littlefoot and his friends were near impossible to keep in the Valley if they wanted out. And out he wanted right now.

The fact that they were nearly full-grown did not stop them from sneaking out. Chomper joined them, finally recovering from the shock of what he had seen.

All eight of them made their way to the forest, Shorty having overheard Pterano tell Grandpa that Grandma was still at the forest. Littlefoot was determined to reach her before she disappeared into the Mysterious Beyond.

None of them had noticed that White Star had seen them leave and was now entering the Valley to warn the grown-ups.

Their pace was fast, much faster than they could ever have kept up as hatchlings, but it still took them quite a while to get there.

"Wait." Chomper stopped them suddenly, breathing in deeply.

"What is it?" Ducky asked, his tense stance reducing her voice to a whisper.

"Fast Biters." He admitted in worry. "Several of them."

"What about Grandma?" Littlefoot looked at Petrie, the flyer climbing into the sky at the unspoken request.

"She down!" He called in horror after a few moments.

They gasped, running now. Chomper and Ducky were ahead of their friends, being much faster now than the others. His roar echoed in the stone under their feet and terrified cries of smaller predators answered. There was the sound of fleeing and then even the slow Leafeaters of the group could now see the massive Longneck on the ground. Ducky was standing at her neck, but Chomper had disappeared around a rise on his hunt of the Fast Biters.

"Grandma!" Littlefoot exclaimed, pushing his body to greater speed to reach the old Longneck as quickly as he could. He noted in relief that she was still breathing and that her wounds where minor.

"I think it's the bite." Ducky told him, looking down on the head of the female Longneck. A frown was on the face and she was obviously gritting her teeth. Her eyes were still closed, the pain too intense for her to register anything around her.

There was only one bite that would be capable of doing this: the one Rec had dealt her. Littlefoot looked over at the set of scars on his grandmother's shoulders.

"The Fast Biters hid in a cave." Chomper spoke up as he returned to them. "I am beginning to understand the other Sharpteeth's frustration with those things. How is she?"

"Not going to get up for a while." Cera mused in answer, looking around her. In silent agreement they took to resting around the old female, not saying anything.

"You think that that is the plateau your mother was talking about?" Ducky broke the silence after a while, pointing up a bit as she turned to the Sharptooth.

"Might be." He tilted his head, before looking around the burned-out remnants of the once lush forest. "Don't see any others, at least."

"I really want to see that ravine, but at the same time I really, really don't…" The Swimmer frowned as she looked up.

"Don't…" The groaned whisper made them all wheel around. Grandma Longneck had twisted her neck to look at the Swimmer.

"Grandma." Littlefoot was beside her head in a moment, nuzzling her gently. "How do you feel?"

"Like I always do after this." She rolled on her stomach with a groan. "Where did you come from?"

"I just had to see you." He admitted, looking away in embarrassment.

"Without telling the others, no doubt?" She chuckled weakly at their guilty looks. "Still the same, even after all these Cold Times."

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Shorty nuzzled her as well, having come to love her as if she had been his grandmother by blood.

"Probably." She chuckled again. "How long have you been here?"

"Quarter of a day." Ruby guessed. "And we came none too soon. Fast Biters were already on you."

"Then indeed it was a close call." The voice was deeper than that of any of the youngsters and far older. Old Threehorn's mouth-corner twitched in faint amusement. He too remembered too well all the times where the young ones would just up and leave the Valley.

"Daddy!" Cera exclaimed, rising to her feet once more.

"You didn't think we'd notice you left? Again, I might add?" Ducky's mother followed the Threehorn, not even trying to hide her amusement at her children's antics. Tyra walked beside her and despite not understanding the words, understanding their meaning only too well.

But their eyes did not fall upon the Sharptooth walking beside her once-time prey, but rather the old Longneck walking forward and his reaction to the old female lying on the ground. There was none.


	17. Chapter 17

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 17**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note: ****Next comes another side-story and then this series is complete. Little bit of Yay and a big bit of sad :( I hope you guys will read my other works and not abandon me! **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Leave us." He sharply ordered those around them. Neither of the old Longnecks spoke or even looked away as the other dinosaurs did his bidding.

Grandma looked at him as he sank through his legs beside her, resting his side gently against hers.

"I thought it for the best." She eventually spoke up.

"Perhaps…" He answered, looking at the ground in front of them. "But it certainly did not feel like it."

"We are entirely too old for this." She agreed with a weak chuckle and then sighed in defeat.

"Pretty much." Grandpa leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes. "You could have told me, though."

"And said what? 'yeah, I just killed a Clubtail because of something being said'?" She shook her head in exasperation. "You always expect me to tell you things that cannot be explained."

"I thought we agreed last time that I trusted you?" He countered.

"Forgive me if I did not think it would go so far as to accept me killing." She lifted her tail to whack him lightly.

"For you, I'd probably do that myself." He lovingly brushed his tongue against her cheek, noting with a hint of smugness he could still make her blush like that.

"But you weren't the one to do it." She couldn't help but point out.

"No, I wasn't." He agreed.

There was nothing more to be said between them. They had become mates when the two of them were still young and never had they had a true fight. The friends of their hatchling-days – most of whom were dead of old age by now – would tease them over their closeness. Neither had ever particularly cared about that, simply content and secure with the other.

And despite what she had said, Grandma was certain he'd probably forgive her for killing about anyone as long as she had a proper reason.

They looked at each other, each lost in the memories the other saw in front of their mental eyes too. And still they didn't say a word again.


End file.
